Popular Secrets
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: Mikan is the most popular girl in her school. Everyone thinks she lives the best life ever, and they always wish to live her life. Each time someone says that directly to her, she would reply, "Why?" Why exactly does Mikan say that?


**Me: Yosh! Let's start!**

**Mikan: Remember ppl, unless you feel REALLLLY bored, you can type a medium sized chat. BUT, don't keep your readers waiting. Some ppl actually read chats.**

**Me: EXACTLY! So, following my own advice for once, I'm going to write this story! Hmm... If you guys like this Example Story, I can continue for you and make this a real story! :)**

**Mikan: Gah! Start.**

**Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan: ... My manga again?**

**Me: Yep! Now. START!**

**Mikan: AND, before we do, just so you know, Star-chan used this one-shot in her her 'Story Writing Guide', and this one-shot was made IN the STORY WRITING GUIDE. NOT here.**

**Me: Now, let's SERIOUSLY START! ^u^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Secrets<strong>

"Uwaah! Mikan-san! You got first place again!" Yome Kokoro smiled kindly at me. He ruffled my hair.

_So __fake._ _Anyone as smart as me can figure that out. Nobody notices, huh?_

"Mmm-hm! You're so smart, Mikan-san!" Shouda Sumire added.

_I know you dislike me because of my rising popularity. You only want to be popular by being my friend._

I smiled at the both of them. "Thank you," I bowed a little.

_This is just to keep up the image you guys know of me! Hmph!_

"Mikan-san, why thank them? You're the one that got first place. You deserve those compliments," Hyuuga Natsume appeared by my side.

_How fake can you get, Hyuuga? Everyone knows your true self is rude. You're only kind because I'm smarter and richer than you, but you actually despise me._

"They praised me. Anyone would thank their praiser with gratefulness," I replied, giggling a bit.

_How stupid can they get? This is only to keep up my image._

The girls around me giggled along as well. They usually follow what I do.

_That should be obvious. But the Mikan they know is dense._ _The one they think is the best. They only want to be praised and liked by me to be popular._

"Ne, Mikan-san, I wish I were like you!" Wakako Usumu told me.

_Do you really?_

My bright eyes darkened slightly. Nobody noticed.

"Why?" I replied the usual.

"That's because you live the best life ever! You're smart, you're popular, you're beautiful and you're rich!" Usumu replied, smiling at me.

_Everyone thinks like that. I'm not like that! I don't live that happy life everyone thinks I live! You guys say you understand. Nobody understands! Nobody realizes the Mikan they know is FAKE. The old me was cheerful. That's right. The old me. I realized what this world truly was at the age of 10. Sadness and cruelty._

"Ah. I see," I said. "Thanks."

_Nobody understands the truth. Only her._

A girl hugging her books walked to see her marks. "Excuse me," she said in a tiny voice.

"Move it!" someone shoved her, causing the girl to fall.

_She's acting, like me. We knew about each others' facades instantly. But, at school, to keep up our image, we separate from each other. We keep our distance most of the time unless we must meet. She's not really a nerd. I know who she really is, as she knows who I really am.  
><em>

The girl was Yumeki Hoshiko. She told me to call her Hoshi. She actually lives the same life as me, except at school, she's known as a nerd just because she loves reading. Actually, Natsume loves reading manga too. He's popular. Hoshi loves reading manga, not just books. She's not popular even though she's cute.

"Hoshi-chan!" I exclaimed.

_She and I had decided to reveal ourselves tomorrow. We'll...tell everyone by our words.  
><em>

The girls started to whisper.

"Did Itsumika make a potion for Mikan-sama to drink? Yumeki's a NERD!"

"Mikan-sama's too kind!"

"Why isn't she OUR friend? I wish she were."

I glanced at the girls.

_Hmph. How stupid. They're wanna-bes. Why wouldn't I want to be_ _an honest girl's friend? Hoshi could've changed her image of a nerd, since she's rich. But she didn't. Hoshi's true to herself. Hoshi's way better than them!_

I felt like hurting them. But Hoshi held back my hand. "Don't," she whispered. "I'm not worth it. Not in this form, at least."

I glared at the girls slightly even so. Nobody but Hoshi noticed. "You are so worth it. It doesn't matter in which shape or form," I hissed.

Hoshi smiled softly. "Thanks," she replied.

_I love Hoshi's smile. She shows a TRUE smile, unlike everyone else. It's so bright and dazzling. Even though we've both been through... that type of life._

**The Next Day**

I ignored everyone who tried to talk to me the next day. It's the day. Finally. I can't have any distractions. Except Hoshi-chan.

"Mikan-sama?" That's Usumu talking.

_Be quiet, Usumu. I don't want a wanna-be near me._

"Mikan, are you alright?" That was Imai Hotaru.

_You call yourself a best friend? Talk about it. Become popular and use me. You're hardly a best friend._

"Mikan-san? Why are you so quiet today?" Tobita Yuu.

_Shut up, Tobita! So noisy!  
><em>

"Mikan-san, did Yumeki do something to you?" Natsume.

_Hmph. As if. Hoshi's the only one who understands me for REAL. Don't you dare try to pretend like you care for me!_

I ignored him.

"Mi-chan, you ready?" Hoshi-chan! Yay. She's in my class today. So, we finally get to sit together.

I beamed at Hoshi. "Yep! Here's yours. I-" I noticed the paper in her hand. "Eh? You made one too?"

"Ah, this is for myself. Is it alright?" Hoshi asked.

I grinned. "Sure."

"I was gonna use it even if you said no."

_The others wouldn't be like that. Hoshi is the only one who dares to_

"Thought so."

As class was starting, Hoshi took a seat beside me. "Thanks," she whispered. I smiled. She returned the smile.

_I love her smile. It's a real smile, after all._

***Later***

Hoshi and I had been excused to make our announcement on the PA system. We were still discussing it, and crossing off parts in the Announcement Room. Weird we even have one.

"Mi-chan, I think I'm ready. You?" Hoshi asked.

I nodded in reply. I couldn't help but smile as she smirked a bit.

_At least she acts as herself. She doesn't pretend to be nice around me. She doesn't even be nice! Hehe! Although... she IS nice in a way..._

"Good afternoon Gakuen Alice students. This is Sakura Mikan," I said into the microphone.

"And Yumeki Hoshiko," Hoshi added, leaning over.

"Today we have an announcement to make. First of all, to... those who speak to me, PLEASE do not think Hoshi is manipulating me. Both she and I have planned this, even before we met each other," I continued. "You all know me, right?"

I could nearly imagine everyones' nods.

_As if they know me._

"Have you ever thought about Mikan's feelings deep inside? On the outside, she acts dense and cheerful. However, you all know she's smart and studies, right? Haven't any of those smart people," I knew Hoshi was referring to Natsume and Hotaru. "Figured that she could come across those books that Kariyuno Harumi wrote about what she thinks life is like? Those books HAVE been read by Mikan. She realized all of your intentions. Even without me having to manipulate her, which I didn't do, she'd know sooner or later. Just because you all think she's stupid about the world, doesn't mean she is. She's acted dense even after she learned the truth about this cruel, unfair world, JUST to test you guys out and make sure her assumptions were wrong. But they were right. NEXT! If you think this is a lie, listen to this announcement for just a bit more. Haven't you guys EVER heard about Mikan's Acting Award of the Year? Or are you guys too obsessed with being popular by being Mikan's friend? I know I've hit the spot. Every single one of you know so. Don't lie."

"Hoshi-chan's right. I happened to stumble upon those books. I'd wanted to learn about other peoples' lives, for some reason that day," I spoke. "When I finished reading the whole series, I started to test you guys secretly. To see if you would dare to disobey me, like Hoshi did. Every single one of you tried to be my friend, but failed miserably. Imai-san, Umenomiya-san, Ogasawara-san, Otanashi-san, Shouda-san, Wakako-san, Hyuuga-san, Tobita-san, Nogi-san, Andou-san, Harada-san and Yome twins were accepted by the old me. I stopped accepting peoples' requests to be their friends after I finished reading Harumi-san's books, if you can recall that. To keep my acting in check, I kept those people who were listed just now, as friends. Then Hoshi-chan transferred to this school. I was surprised to see she didn't wear make-up at all, but she was still cute. However, she also didn't put any accessories on except her headband. I thought she'd be like Hotaru, popular and pretty, but still a wanna-be. Once I learned that she didn't even TRY to make friends, nor befriend me, I decided to test her. I asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me. What she replied to me shocked me that time, but still her words had some sort of warmth to them. It was like she understood me perfectly. I looked into her eyes and realized she did. She, too, was putting on a facade."

"Mikan-chan speaks the truth. I never wanted to be popular, nor a loser. However, I don't like to control people. I don't want them to like me because of my popularity, beauty, richness or smartness. I don't want them to like me because of my rank in school, but them to like me because of me. That they had similarities, and a character that showed both rudeness and kindness. I am not really Yumeki Hoshiko, though. I wanted to test students who didn't know the real me and see who is worthy of receiving gifts from me and being my best friend or at least even a friend. Nobody except Mikan was eligible to do so. Once I found her trustworthy enough, I told her who I really was. Itsumika Hoshiko is my true name, I had told her. When she realized who I was, she just smirked. Not bow or curtsy and call me 'Hoshiko-sama' or 'Itsumika-sama', as the students from my old school had done. I realized the same things as her, but in a different way. I wasn't as dense as her. I had more of an average girl's personality and character, except the 'bitchy' side. Still, only Mikan could become my friend. It didn't matter that her family wasn't as rich as mine. It didn't. What mattered to us was how we act, our personalities and character AND if either of us, uh, or rather her, would freak out if I told her my secret. We reached each others' expectations perfectly. This was true friendship. Not the FAKE kindness you all showed Mikan-chan."

"And, now that what we wanted to say is spoken, we shall end this announcement. Try to figure out what you've done wrong. Thank you for listening," Hoshi and I said in unision.

_Now, we've spoken what's in our hearts. And now, we can be friends forever. We don't have to stay away from each other and act. We can be ourselves._

* * *

><p><strong>March 2nd, 2012<strong>  
><strong>8:10<strong>


End file.
